


I don't Care

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tudor Era, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Gifset, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A Klaus x Caroline Tudor Gifset





	I don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsanotherlovestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsanotherlovestory/gifts).



 

 

**`he was sweet,` said Caroline, `he was sweet Care, but he`s a murderer,` said Katherine**


End file.
